


Ghost Story Flirting

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Gun Death, Ghost Story related, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Cas flirts a case out of a girl at a bar.  Sam tries to hide the jealousy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, week 18: “With this face I can get away with anything.”

It’s not that Sam minded bars. He didn’t even mind sitting alone at the table looking for a case or researching the current one while Dean and Cas hustled pool. Heck, just knowing that an angel of the Lord was hustling pool was well worth it. Most nights, he was perfectly happy to hang out.

Tonight was different. Dean was playing darts, and Cas had just left to get drinks. Sam was trying to research, but a giggle had him looking up – and then he was thoroughly distracted. The girl was hot, and she was flirting with Cas. Cas walked back to the table, and the girl followed.

Sam took his beer, holding back the annoyance. Cas sat back down, and the girl took Dean’s seat. She was mid-story about the time she had broken into a haunted house. “I was really scared, you know? But there were fifty bucks riding on me staying in there fifteen minutes, so I had to, right? Anyway, I saw her. The little girl.”

Cas glanced over at Sam. “Little girl?”

The girl nodded and twirled her blonde hair around a finger. “Yeah, supposedly back in the 1850s one of her brothers was teaching another how to shoot and the younger brother accidentally shot her, and ever since, she haunts the place. No one’s lived there longer than a year since, and if you bring a gun into the house, she’ll attack you. I didn’t believe the stories were real, but I saw her!”

Sam wasn’t entirely sure she was a credible witness, but if there was a ghost here… kid ghosts were the worst, and Sam wanted to put her to rest. It was worth looking into. “Do you know the little girl’s name?”

“Nancy. The land still belongs to the Robb family, so she was probably a Robb, but I’m not sure.” She gave Sam a cool look and turned back to Cas. “Anyway, so I see her ghost. And then, I hear the door bang open!”

“Did you have a gun?” Cas’s brow wrinkled as Sam held back the laugh.

The girl giggled. “No, nothing like that. It wasn’t the ghost. My so-called friend had called the cops so I couldn’t win the bet. They came in and threatened to arrest me with trespassing, but with this face? I can get away with anything. I just hit them with the sad puppy eyes and the pout and they sent me home with a warning.” She demonstrated, and Sam had to admit, it was a really good pout.

Cas smiled softly. “Yes, that would be effective. Don’t you think, Sam?”

Sam shrugged. “Probably.”

“Sam uses a very similar expression on his brother, and I’ve yet to see it fail.” The girl looked a little nonplussed at that, and she shot Sam a quick glare. “Thank you for telling me the story about the ghost. Do you think she’s still there?”

“Probably, it was ten years ago when I saw her but if she’s been there that long, I don’t think she’d have gone anywhere in the last ten years.” The girl smiled sweetly at Cas, and Sam held back the urge to vomit. “Why? You want to go look for her? I can show you exactly where I saw her…”

Cas looked to Sam, who nodded, although reluctantly. He certainly didn’t want Cas going off with this girl, but if there was a case, then he probably should. “No, thank you,” Cas said. “But would you happen to know where Nancy would have been buried? I’d like to pay my respects.”

“If you want to pay your respects, you should go see her, not some lump of stone,” the girl protested. “There was only one cemetery here then, but cemeteries are boring. Ghosts are way more fun!” She winked. “Besides, adventures tend to lead to more adventures when you get home, while boring graveyards just lead to boredom.”

“Sam and his brother keep me well-supplied with adventure.” Sam nearly spat out his beer at the girl’s face. Cas didn’t seem to realize he’d said anything odd, as he went on, “Boredom would be a nice change of pace.”

“Um, okay then.” She glanced over at Sam again, this time looking decidedly hostile. “Guess I’ll leave you to your… preferred type of adventure, then.” She walked away.

“Why didn’t you go?” Sam asked as Cas settled back in his chair and took a sip of beer. “At least confirm that there is a ghost.”

Cas shrugged. “I have more faith in your ability to be able to give me an address to check out than I do in my ability to get away from Simone if I had left with her. You know as well as I do I’m hopeless.”

Sam laughed and ducked his head. “It’s not an address, exactly, but there’s an abandoned farm out on county road 527 owned by the Robbs. Still looking through census records to see if they owned it in the 1850s.”

“See? I knew I could count on you. By the way, would you mind not telling Dean what I said about him?”

“What, the adventure thing, or that he’s a sucker for puppy eyes?”

“The adventure thing. He tends to get upset when people reach that conclusion, and although it’s not my fault if she assumed I meant the second kind of adventure she referred to…”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “You did that on purpose?”

“It was true, you and Dean do make my life adventurous, and it got her to leave now that we’d gotten everything we needed to investigate this ghost. You’ve always laughed off or ignored comments about you and Dean, so I didn’t think you would mind.” Doubt clouded Castiel’s eyes. “Was I wrong? I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s… it’s fine, I just… like you said, you can be kind of hopeless, and I thought… never mind, it doesn’t even matter. I really don’t care what anyone thinks about who I’m sleeping with.”

Castiel tilted his head, looking intently at Sam. “You seem bothered. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, just stupid stuff. 1850 census, found a Nancy Robb living in the area, three years old, several brothers. Matches your girl’s story. We should go check out the ghost.”

“My… Sam? Are you jealous?”

“What? No!” Sam closed his laptop.

“You are. Sam, I was only talking to her to hear her ghost story. You agree that it sounds like a potential case – people may not be dying, but there’s a little girl denied her eternal rest.”

“You’re allowed to talk to people, Cas. It’s not even any of my business if you’d left with her, aside from telling Dean where you went so he knows not to wait for you when he’s ready to leave.”

“It could be. If you want.”

“Unless you’re my boyfriend, it’s really not.”

“Exactly.”

Sam paused with his beer halfway to his lips. “Cas? Are you hitting on me?”

“Not exactly? Perhaps. I’m not certain whether trying to figure out if I’m reading this right counts as hitting on you. If I’m wrong, then please, ignore this and let’s go find a ghost.”

“But you want to be my boyfriend. Me.”

“Yes.”

“Wow.” Sam stared at Cas for a bit. “Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“Okay, I’ve wanted you to be my boyfriend for a while now, so if you’re on board, then I’m all for it.”

“Oh. Good.” Castiel smiled. “So what do we do now?”

“We go tell Dean we may have a case, check out the little girl’s ghost to make sure it’s real, and then go back to the motel and figure out this boyfriend thing because I refuse to have our first date be digging up a grave.”

**Author's Note:**

> While "Wanna hear a ghost story?" might be a pretty cool pickup line for October, Winchesters are the wrong people to use it on.
> 
> Comments fuel writing!


End file.
